


"Здесь нынче солнце Йорка злую зиму..."

by jetta_e_rus



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: College, Gen, Humor, Politics, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Now is the winter of our discontent... by Gwynne <br/>Именно с этой строки начинается шекспировский "Ричард III". Так вот, эта история про то, как Майлз еще в школе познакомился с этой, в будущем - своей любимой пьесой, и что из этого вышло. (В каноне Майлз цитирует "Ричарда III" беспрецедентно часто - семь или восемь раз. Да что там говорить, под фаст-пентой Майлз именно его читает наизусть от начала до конца...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Здесь нынче солнце Йорка злую зиму..."

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now is the winter of our discontent...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029855) by [Gwynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne). 



— Фор-р-р-ркосиган!

Майлз медленно повернулся. Он был искренне благодарен Кристосу Форратьеру. Общение с этим мерзавцем уже научило его не показывать своей реакции, как бы тот его ни провоцировал. И Майлз был уверен, что этот урок в будущем окажется ему полезным. Разве не для этого нужна школа — чтобы... учиться? И за пределами классной комнаты он выучился не меньшему числу вещей, чем на уроке.

И, лишь увеличивая собственную ценность в подобном положении вещей, Кристос был к тому же идеальной тренировочной мишенью, всегда доступной, когда бы Майлз ни пожелал отработать на нем новые способы мести. Ищи во всем плюсы, напомнил себе Майлз одну из любимых маминых поговорок. Они есть всегда. Или, как перефразировал это высказывание отец, отыщи у врага слабое место, туда и бей.

— У нас есть работенка как раз для тебя, Фор-р-ркосиган, — с обычной гаденькой усмешкой предложил Кристос.

Майлз сладко улыбнулся:

— Рад помочь, недоумок. Запомнить просто, смотри: правой рукой ты пишешь, это та, в которой у тебя световое перо. Буква "П" — перо — правая. Хотя у тебя это карандаш, но принцип тот же. А левая — оставшаяся. Может, поможет, если написать тебе буквы на ботинках?

Аудитория откликнулась взрывом довольно явных смешков. Очень хорошо. И Кристос, в отличие от Майлза, не сумел полностью скрыть свои чувства.

Очко в пользу Майлза в их постоянной, пусть и необъявленной, войне.

Как уже решил Майлз, проблема — точнее, одна из них — была в том, что он отучился год на Бете. В двенадцать, когда они только начали свой путь как будущий цвет славного форства, одноклассники реагировали на его внешность... ожидаемо. Ему потребовался год, чтобы они стали опасаться его задирать, и еще год — чтобы заслужить их неохотное уважение. Он едва начал получать удовольствие от колледжа, как его увезли на целый год на Бету. Год, оказавшийся чудесным, ужасным, исполнивший его мечты, сокрушивший его и ставший до крайности познавательным.

А за время его отсутствия Кристос Форратьер назначил себя здешним главарем.

Только вот Майлз не собирался быть его тренировочной грушей.

Что странно, даже больше необходимости дышать одним воздухом с мутантишкой Кристоса раздражал тот факт, что вскоре после своего возвращения домой мутант-Майлз был признан наследником Эйрела Форкосигана. А лорд-наследник в их форском племени, болезненно чувствительном к понятию статуса, стоял куда выше обычного фора. И тщетно Кристос повторял к месту и не к месту, он сам практически тоже графский наследник: ведь его дядя Пьер не собирается жениться и обзаводиться потомством, значит, графом вот-вот станет отец Кристоса Ришар, а уж там сынок наследует папаше. И скоро.

Но, пока этого не произошло, все, что ему оставалось — постоянно изводить мутанта-наследничка. Ну, или пытаться это сделать.

Кристос потряс головой и попытался вернуться к тому, с чего начал:

— Мы выбрали пьесу на этот год, и там есть роль — в самый раз для тебя.

Майлз ждал, внешне спокойно и безмятежно, но его мысли неслись бешеным галопом.

Ежегодно выпускной класс ставил спектакль, чтобы продемонстрировать, что они не совсем уж некультурная деревенщина. И поскольку почти все прочие предметы были нацелены на поступление в Академию, спектакль оставался благословенным лучом света или бесцельной тратой времени, смотря с какой стороны глядеть. Ежегодно ученики сами создавали комитет и выбирали пьесу. Подбор на роли, режиссура, сценография — все они делали сами. И для постановки они могли выбрать все, что пожелают — при условии, что выбирали они, разумеется, из Шекспира.

В одни годы результат выходил лучше, в другие — хуже. "Отелло" чуть не спровоцировал политический скандал, когда заглавная роль досталось Тириосу Форкопулосу, и его отец-граф стал возражать, чтобы его сын играл чернокожего, объясняя этот выбор анти-греческими предубеждениями. Из более давнего можно было вспомнить осовремененную постановку "Венецианского купца" с Жаном-Клодом Фортьенном в роли Шейлока: тут тоже стоило бы заранее подумать и вспомнит, что его отец возглавлял весьма обидчивую и склонную к паранойе фракцию франкоговорящих. С другой стороны, "Юлий Цезарь" оказался весьма хорош в переложении на правление Юрия Безумного. "Ромео и Джульетта" стала одной из лучших постановок за все время, хотя тому парню, который играл Джульетту, в определенном смысле не повезло — впрочем, все говорили, что артистическим талантом он никогда не был обделен. "Макбет", поставленный в год мятежа Фордариана, тоже горячо был встречен большей частью зрителей, однако в зале чувствовали себя неловко члены тех семейств, которые выбрали в этой войне не ту сторону. "Гамлет" был рискованной постановкой — главный герой там чересчур походил на Грегора Форбарру, а его дядя смахивал внешне на Эйрела Форкосигана. После этой постановки имели место весьма серьезные обсуждения, и несколько лет подряд в школе ставили комедии вместо трагедий. "Двенадцатая ночь", "Тэм Лин", "Много шума из ничего", "Новая невеста императора Влада, или Комедия ошибок" прошли на ура.

Итак, пришла пора для очередного спектакля. Айвен, наблюдавший с почти безопасного расстояния. праздно гадал, как же много времени понадобится Кристосу Форратьеру и его дружкам, чтобы осознать масштаб своей ошибки. Интересно, не мог бы он сам где-нибудь сныкаться, прежде чем Майлз его заметит и втянет в свое очередное безумное предприятие? И вообще, его мысли занимала новая горничная: действительно ли та имела в виду то, о чем он подумал, когда ему подмигнула... Это не имело никакого отношения к происходящему в колледже — так, легкое напоминание, что в жизни может быть и кое-что приятное, возможно, в компенсацию того, что ему придется вскоре перетерпеть.

Майлз изобразил театральный вздох, снова улыбнулся — или по крайней мере, показал зубы — и спросил:

— Ну, Кристос, а чем тебе теперь помочь? Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь прочел тебе все длинные слова в твоей книжке с картинками? Только не говори, что ты снова пролил что-то на ридер, и у него произношение отрубило. Может, попросишь папу, чтобы он тебе прислал водонепроницаемый?

Кристиос слишком наслаждался моментом, чтобы его отвлекли эти нападки:

— О, Форкосиган, ты у нас будешь звездой спектакля. Мы для тебя самую лучшую роль оставили.

— Если ты будешь играть Бенедикта, а я — Беатриче, учти, что, чур, целоваться не взасос. Ты — не мой тип.

— Ничего похожего! Ты будешь королем! Всю пьесу. В главной роли. Она даже названа его именем.

Айвен точно уловил момент, когда Майлз сообразил, что происходит. И тут же он мысленно сделал себе заметку дважды проверить, что на сцене будет только бутафорское оружие. Убийство прямо посреди спектакля и на глазах у всех родителей чересчур уж приблизит пьесу к реальности.

Майлз на мгновение застыл, а потом расплылся в улыбке. Айвен отступил еще на шаг и начал повторять в уме процедуры первой помощи. Майлз, напротив, шагнул вперед, буквально приплясывая в явном возбуждении.

— Погоди-ка... у меня есть отличная мысль! Нет, правда, это же классно, я точно знаю! Пожалуйста, ну, пожалуйста, давайте! — мы же можем? — точно, можем, особенно если я буду в главной роли! — вам понравится — это будет просто блеск! — в этом году мы поставим "Ричарда III"!

Майлз лучился безупречно сыгранной радостью. А веселье с Кристиоса как рукой сняло. Он что, правда рассчитывал обхитрить Майлза? Остальная компания была так же готова посмеяться над своим вожаком, как и над его жертвой, и многие из них уже предвкушающе ухмылялись, когда Майлз окончательно выбил почву у своего недруга из-под ног:

— Ну, Кристи, я знаю, что ты планировал "Короля Лира": ты — Корделия, я — старый король... хотя лучше бы это вышло у Айвена, а из тебя получился бы Гонерил, но... так же намного более классно! Правда, нельзя упускать такую возможность. "Ричард III", это же в самую точку — ну, скажи "да", пожалуйста!

"Переигрывает", — поморщился Айвен.

Мгновение Кристиос стоял с открытым ртом, пытаясь справиться с ловкой контратакой потенциальной жертвы.

Майлз обвел взглядом всю собравшуюся вокруг стаю и мило улыбнулся:

— Так, народ, нам надо все организовать! Кристиос — режиссер, я — директор и прима... в общем, исполнитель главной роли. Но в пьесе блестящих ролей хватит для всех. Айвен, записывай. Список персонажей...

Айвен вздохнул и достал стилус и планшет.

И все завертелось.

Майлз в качестве директора был диктатором, резким и льстивым. вспыхивающим и ужасающим, и неожиданно эффективным. Как актер он не имел себе равных: казалось, он естественным образом обжился в роли и обернулся совсем другим человеком.

Одним из его директорских предписаний стало хранить все их начинания в тайне от посторонних — что в данном случае обозначало прочих учеников, не занятых в спектакле, учителей, домочадцев, родителей и вообще всех, у кого было больше здравого смысла, чем у кучки одержимых гормонами подростков.

Репетиции проходили в такой тайне, словно парни были десантом, заброшенным на вражескую территорию. Майлз выучил всю пьесу наизусть, чтобы было легче руководить и суфлировать остальным. Он мог бы сыграть любую из ролей, так что он сначала изображал ее сам, а потом лестью, угрозами и очарованием заставлял сбитых с толку исполнителей повторять за ним.

Айвен решительно отказался играть леди Анну, герцогиню Йоркскую, как и любую другую из женских ролей. Он успешно уклонился от роли Эдуарда IV, и, наконец, стал Генри Тюдором, хоть и испытывал непреходящее ощущение, что слегка с этим промахнулся. Но это бы походило на жалобу на стертый палец. когда ты уже и так сломал ногу в пяти местах сразу, так что он просто учил свои реплики, помогал Майлзу как помощник директора и чернорабочий-за-все и с интересом наблюдал за действом.

Кристиос непонятно каким образом стал герцогом Кларенсом.

Наконец пьеса была выучена, отрепетирована, поставлена на сцене, и они дали представление перед лицом своих гордых семей — широчайшего среза высшего форского общества.

Позднее все соглашались, что постановка была превосходной, даже по стандартам профессиональной труппы. А подбор актера на главную роль и ее исполнение оказались просто великолепны: Майлз в роли Ричарда III — ужасающего, амбициозного горбуна-узурпатора — держал в напряжении весь зал.

Именно совершенство спектакля и стало предметом последующего обсуждения за кулисами после его окончания.

— И о чем вы думали? — повторил лорд Форкосиган смертельно ровным голосом. Он уже вышагивал по комнатке, слишком напряженный, чтобы оставаться на месте.

Саймон Иллиан застыл в мрачном молчании, привалившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел нешуточной угрозой одним тем, что просто стоял и наблюдал.

Корделия, вздохнув, окинула взглядом всех своих раздраженных мужчин. Барраяр! Даже школьная пьеса здесь имеет политический подтекст.

Майлз, оцепенев и вытянувшись по стойке смирно, одним выражением лица излучал полнейшее возмущение:

— Мы все отлично сделали!..

— О да. — Эйрел остановился и объяснил: — На глазах родителей всего высшего форства ты блестяще изобразил младшего брата короля, стремящегося к трону. Интригующего и убивающего на пути к нему. А после его поражения трон отошел отдаленному родственнику... — Он развернулся и смерил взглядом Айвена, который одной силой воли уже почти обернулся невидимым. — Особой достоверности происходящему добавляет то, что исполнитель роли амбициозного младшего братца — на САМОМ деле младший сводный брат императора. А отдаленный родич, который восходит на трон в конце пьесы — на самом деле кузен, следующий в линии наследования трона. Уверен, сейчас уже вся столица знает о вашем блестящем выступлении. Вы были очень убедительны. А то, что вы перенесли эту историю в современность и использовали барраярские военные мундиры, стало финальной точкой.

— ...а-а.

— Весьма красноречивый ответ на существующую ситуацию.

— И что я могу сделать?

— Чтобы это исправить? Ничего. Просто ступай к остальным актерам и постарайся больше не лезть в неприятности. Пусть все само пройдет.

Майлз колебался, ему хотелось сейчас возражать, действовать, поспорить со своим привычным желанием слушаться отца. Наконец он отрывисто кивнул и бросился вон из комнаты. Айвен выскользнул вслед за ним.

Когда они выходили, Корделия потрепала сына по плечу и добавила:

— Спектакль был отличным, паренек. Может быть, даже слишком, но никогда не стоит стыдиться, что ты сделал что-то слишком хорошо. Просто... пользуйся своими возможностями осторожно, хорошо?

Майлз выдавил слабую улыбку, снова кивнул и вышел.

Уже в коридоре, через несколько секунд, Айвен хихикнул. Майлз сердито уставился на него:

— Что тут забавного?

— Оборжаться! Ты даже из Шекспира сделал опасное оружие.

— Хм... Ну да. "Не двигайся! У меня есть Великий Бард, и я не постесняюсь пустить его в ход!"

— Лучше подумай о хорошем — через несколько недель у нас вступительные в Академию, а потом нас загрузят по самую макушку, и ни в какие неприятности мы встрять больше не сможем. Наверное, это последняя твоя глобальная катастрофа.

— Точно, — Майлз уже снова подпрыгивал на ходу.

— И ты был правда потрясающий.

— Вот какую карьеру я упускаю — актерскую! Я смогу притворяться кем-то другим, когда мне осточертеет быть самим собой.

— В самую точку! И актером быть куда безопаснее, чем солдатом, заметь.

— Я уже почти жалею, что собрался в Академию. Сцена потеряла великий талант.

Айвен не стал добавлять, что для актеров-коротышек выбор ролей ограничен. Майлз был немного более выносим, будучи оживленным, эгоистичным и несносным, чем когда он находился в депрессии... и тоже был эгоистичным и несносным.

— Может, ты еще найдешь применение для своих умений. Будешь развлекать товарищей по команде во время долгих рейсов.

Полные счастливых планов на будущее, они отправились найти Кристиоса и немного его поизводить.

Все согласились, что выпускной спектакль вышел превосходным. Хотя несколько тревожащим.

Директор колледжа стал прикидывать, не поставить на будущий год какой-нибудь милый мюзикл.

Успокоившись, Эйрел включил запись спектакля (СБ, разумеется, записала все от начала до конца). Он просмотрел ее три раза подряд, а затем отослал Майлзу поздравление с блестящей актерской игрой и мудрым руководством труппой.

Майлз сиял от торжества.

Кристиос оказался озадачен, осознав, что в классе больше верховодит не он. Затем, в результате комбинации пропавших записок, таинственно исчезнувших отчислений и невысоких оценок, он не прошел в Академию. Вместо этого он уехал управлять отцовскими поместьями в ожидании, пока не умрет дядюшка Пьер, и после него его отец, и потом и сам Кристиос, не станут графами Форратьерами. Блестящее будущее, несомненно.

А Айвен переспал с горничной.


End file.
